


Alice has a nightmare

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Rylex adopted kids [2]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Ryland wakes up to his daughter Olivia shaking him awake, who tells him his other daughter, Alice, is having a bad nightmare.





	Alice has a nightmare

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up."

Ryland groaned a bit as he was shaken awake, and he turns over and rubs his eyes, and he sees his daughter Olivia standing there, with a really worried expression, he also gets a glance at the clock, which reads 2:50 am.

He frowns. "Livi? What's wrong?" He asks, using a small nickname he's always used for her as he sits up, Alex still fast asleep.

"Alice is having a really bad nightmare," Olivia states, worried. "She's crying in her sleep, and she keeps saying her mom's name over and over."

Immediately, Ryland rushes into Alice's room, and over to her, gently shaking her. "Alice? Alice, wake up.".

Alice, though she's sobbing in her sleep, starts to calm down when she hears Ryland's voice.

"D-Daddy..?" She mumbles in her asleep.

Ryland nods. "Its Daddy, honey. I'm right here. You're safe, okay? I promise." He's gently rubbing her head, knowing it always seems to soothe her.

Olivia is looking in through the doorway of her and Alice's shared bedroom, and Ryland looks to her. "Go back and get in bed with papa, okay? Its probably gonna take me a bit to calm your sister down, and you should go back to bed."

She nods, and walks back to Ryland and Alex's bedroom, as Alice starts to wake up. She looks up at him, and sobs. "D-Daddy... I..."

Ryland shushes her gently. "Shh... its okay. I promise." He sits next to her, and pulls her up and into his arms, holding her close.

"I've got you, nothing will hurt you," He promises, holding her as tightly as he can.

Alice sobs, clinging to Ryland, and sobbing into his chest. Right above where his heart is. He prays she doesn't hear it shattering, because he can't stand it when she cries.

Hell, he can't stand it when Alex, Olivia, or Alice cries. They are the most important people in his life. His family, his whole world, and when he sees either of them cry, its like sock to the gut for him.

Ryland holds her as close as he can, pressing kisses onto the top of her head, and soothing her how he can.

Soon, Alice starts to calm down, and she sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"I-I... m-my nightmare was a-about mommy a-and her mean boyfriends a-again.."

Ryland swallows down a growl of rage. Not at her, of fucking course, but at her mother and her boyfriends.

He hates them. So. So much. For that they've done to Alice. The trauma. The PTSD. The fear and worry. No little five year old should have to go through all that.

Being abused. Being neglected. Being thrown around like trash and broken like kid breaking a toy. Its not fair. It isn't.

And he made a vow, that if he EVER saw her mother or any of her boyfriends walking down the street, or even seeing them in public, he will beat the living shit out of them. He will.

And if he kills them? Well, he'll try his best not to kill them. Lets just put it that way. It'll be VERY hard, but he'll try.

Ryland is cut back into reality when he hears Alice yawn softly, and snuggle into his arms. He can't help but smile, and he holds her closer. Snuggling has always been a soothing for her, if she's upset or scared.

"D-Daddy?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, baby girl?" He asks back.

Alice looks up at him. "C-Can you stay w-with me..? A-As in, snuggle with me?"

Ryland smiles. "Of course, hon. And, I think your sister took my place on the bed, so I don't think I have a choice unless I want to sleep on the couch. Which. I don't." He chuckles.

Alice giggles softly, and yawns again, starting to fall back asleep. Ryland gently lays her down, and lays down as well, pulling her into his arms and protecting her in his embrace.

Alice yawns softly. "G-Goodnight, Daddy... I-I love you.." She says softly as she starts to fall asleep.

Ryland smiles, and closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep too. 

"I love you too, Alice."


End file.
